waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie
Tom and Jerry: The Movie is a 1992 American animated musical film featuring cat-and-mouse duo Tom and Jerry, produced and directed by Phil Roman, released by Miramax Films and LIVE Entertainment in the U.S.. This is the first feature-length Tom and Jerry film. It marked the characters' return to the theater screen after 25 years. Although largely mute in the original cartoons, the pair talk extensively in this film. Joseph Barbera, co-founder of Hanna-Barbera and co-creator of Tom and Jerry, served as creative consultant. It was released on July 30, 1993, in the United States, after having its world premiere on October 1, 1992 in Germany, and grossed 3.6. million. It was filmed in 1991, and it has received negative reviews from critics who compared it to The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers. Plot While moving house with their owners, Tom and Jerry get into a chase, and Tom nails Jerry inside his mousehole with floorboards, and is pleased to have kept the mouse from coming with him, but misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering a nearby bulldog. The house is demolished the next morning with Tom going back inside to rescue Jerry, leaving them both homeless. Wandering through the city, they meet a dog, Pugsy, and his flea friend, Frankie, when Tom and Jerry introduce themselves they are both surprised at the fact that the other can talk. Pugsy and Frankie try to persuade them to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins for a feast, Pugsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers, while Tom and Jerry end up in a tussle with some alley cats. They escape after Jerry fools them into falling into the sewer. They then cross paths with a girl, Robyn Starling, who has run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died when she was still a baby and her father was apparently killed in a recent avalanche while on a mountain-climbing expedition, she has been living with her evil guardian, Aunt Pristine Figg, her scheming lawyer and boyfriend, Lickboot, and her overweight skateboarding dog, Ferdinand, but ran away after Figg threw Robyn's locket out of the window. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Tom and Jerry persuade her to return home and they are taken in as pets. Tom and Jerry, end up in a massive food fight with Ferdinand, and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive which Figg hides from Robyn. Figg sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek, who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Pugsy. Reuniting with Pugsy and Frankie in the cells, Tom and Jerry tell them all that has happened, then stage an escape and free all of Applecheek's captured animals, among them Droopy, and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river, but the raft is struck by a ship and they end up separated. Figg places a 1 million dollars bounty on Robyn without even planning to give that kind of money, while Mr. Starling is alerted of his daughter's situation and rushes back to America to find her. Robyn is found by Captain Kiddie, the owner of a failing amusement park, and he houses her until seeing an advertisement for the reward on a milk cardboard with the help of his parrot puppet Squawk, upon which he traps Robyn on the ferris wheel and contacts Figg. Tom and Jerry also find Robyn and they flee in a paddle steamer as Figg, Lickboot, Applecheek and the dogcatchers arrive. A long chase ensues, in which the dogcatchers end up trapped in the ferries wheel and Kiddie and Applecheek are left stranded in the river. Following the river, Tom, Jerry and Robyn arrive at Robyn's summer cabin (built by her father), but Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand have arrived first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the cabin is set on fire. As Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand end up stuck on Robyn's paddle steamer which goes off out of control, Tom and Jerry manage to get Robyn to the roof just as Mr. Starling arrives in his helicopter. Robyn is saved, but Mr. Starling is unable to reach Tom and Jerry in time before the cabin collapses. They only barely survive and are reunited with Robyn. In the aftermath, Robyn takes Tom and Jerry in as her pets, while Figg and Lickboot are arrested by Mr. Starling and sent to prison. Just when it appears that they have found friendship, however, old habits die hard and the duo resume their antics. The film closes as Tom chases Jerry one again. Voice cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Dana Hill as Jerry * Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling * Charlotte Rae as Pristine Figg * Henry Gibson as Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek * Ed Gilbert as Puggsy, Mr. Starling * David Lander as Frankie Da Flea * Tony Jay as Lickboot * Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie * Howard Morris as Squawk * Michael Bell as Ferdinand, Straycatcher #1 * Sydney Lassick as Straycatcher #2 * B. J. Ward as Tom's owner * Greg Burson as Moving man * Don Messick as Droopy * Raymond McLeod as Bulldog Musical numbers # "Friends to the End" - Pugsy, Frankie, Tom, Jerry # "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cat's Song)" - The Alley Cats # "Money Is Such a Beautiful Word" - Aunt Figg, Lickboot # "God's Little Creatures" - Dr. Applecheek # "I Miss You (Robyn's Song)" - Robyn # "I've Done It All" - Captain Kiddie, Squawk # "Finale (Friends to the End)" # "I Miss You" (End Title) - Stephanie Mills # "All in How Much We Give" - Stephanie Mills International releases For informations about international dubs and releases, Tom and Jerry: The Movie/International. Category:Films directed by Phil Roman Category:Films produced by Phil Roman Category:Film scores by Henry Mancini Category:1992 films Category:Tom and Jerry characters